The proposed conference, Regulation and Function of Small GTPases, will be the eighth in a series of FASEB summer research conferences devoted to the study of GTP-binding proteins that regulate normal cellular processes as diverse as proliferation, polarity, migration and gene expression, and that contribute to disease processes such as cancer. The conference will be held July 15-20, 2006, at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. These conferences have provided a unique forum for addressing important questions of cell biology that are regulated by members of the Ras superfamily. Originally divided into sessions according to GTPase subfamily, these conferences are now arranged around biological themes to enhance the principal objective, which is to stimulate cross-pollination of ideas among a diverse group of cell and structural biologists and biochemists by bringing them together in an intimate setting to share the latest developments in their fields. There are 34 invited speakers from the United States, Europe and Japan, with additional short presentations to be selected from submitted abstracts. Special attention has been paid to inclusion of women, and of young and minority investigators. The 8 oral sessions and 4 poster sessions will be enhanced by informal interactions at the conference site to develop new ideas and collaborative relationships.